


The Sound of Silence

by saekokato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekokato/pseuds/saekokato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hates this silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Silence

He misses the sound of silence found only in college academic buildings and libraries - places teeming with potential and future without words or noise to hold it back; to cage it in. Sometimes when they are in a city, he escapes to a college campus and just sits. He watches, observes, and feels a little better for it, but knows it will not last. He is no longer a part of that world - that silence is a language he vaguely remembers, one that is no longer his.

Silence sounds different out on the road with his brother - strained with fear, aggression, hurt, guilt, and misunderstanding. He knows he will never be forgiven and the silence drives that fact home with every mile they rack up, makes the front seat span a distance greater than the Grand Canyon, a distance he can never cross. It is his fault, he will not deny it. He has made his mistakes and because of them, he is now fluent in this bitter silence that is slowly devouring what is left of a soul he no longer believes is his.


End file.
